When Life Gives you Lemons
by gilmoregrly4life
Summary: Sequel to Living in the Shadows. Maddie is done with college, and looking for a job, with her fience? Yup, Maddie's getting married.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This story is the sequel to living in the shadows. This story is following the life of Maddie after Luke and Lorelai die. If you haven't read Living in the Shadows, read it before you read this. Now, here is the info of what has happened.**

**Maddie Danes- age 22, broke up with Nathan, graduated from Chilton, went to a acting college, graduated, she is now looking for a job in acting**

**Rory Mariano- 43, had 4 more children, still happily married to Jess**

**Jess- same description as Rory**

**Sam Braden- 23, Maddies fiancé, an producer, they live in Hollywood**

**Luke Danes died 3 weeks after Lorelai**

**Ryan Mariano- age 6, kindergarten, loves to play soccer and read**

**Lorelai Mariano- age 5, pre-k, loves t-ball**

**Jordan Mariano- age 5, pre-k, loves basketball**

**Lindsey Mariano- age 3 loves to play with her twin sister**

**Grace Mariano- age 3, loves playing with her sister**

**Emily and Richard Gilmore- Richard died, Emily is just old, Friday night dinners continue no more**

"Sam, no I can't come to the party, yeah, I know we're engaged, I'm flying back to Hartford." Maddie said, as she was boarding her plane.

"And why are you flying to Hartford?" Sam asked.

"Because I have to go see Jordan and Laila (Lorelai's nickname), and Rory and Jess."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm going to surprise them. Duh. Bye." Maddie said.

She sat down, and flew to Hartford.

**I know its short; it was a little something to get you going. Review, or there won't be more chapters. I need four reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long updates! I do have a social life. I need reviews. This is your last chance at getting a sequel. R&R!**

**Disclaimer- I own some things with this story, but not Rory, Lorelai, Luke and Jess and Emily and Richard.**

Ding Dong. Maddie had arrived at Rory and Jess's house.

The door opens, and Grace opens it, sees Maddie, and squeals. Grace jumps into Maddie's arms. "Hey Gracie, what are you doing answering the door? Isn't that the maid's job?"

"Yeah, but she cleaning up Ryan's mess. He broke mommy's favorite vase." She whispers.

Rory comes running up to the door to see who was there, and gives Maddie a huge hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" Rory asks.

"Well you tell me." Maddie says, and she holds up her left hand.

Rory screams and says, "Braden finally gave in didn't he? I'm so happy for you!"

"Maddie!" Ryan screams running down the stairs.

"Get up to your room now!" Rory says patiently.

"Why? Maddie's here!"

"You broke my vase." Rory says.

"Fine." Ryan says.

Rory pulls Maddie to the couch.

"So, are you excited?" Rory asks.

"Um, why?" Maddie asks.

"You're getting married!" Rory says.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I am." Maddie says nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Maddie says in a high pitched voice.

"Don't even lie to me!" Rory says. "You have Bambi voice!"

"Alright, let's go up to your room." Maddie says.

Rory pulls her up the stairs.

They sit down on the bed. "So?" Rory asks.

"Nathan showed up." Maddie says.

"Oh, he broke the restraining order? I'm gonna kick his…" Rory says.

"Rory, no. I've got it covered." Maddie said.

"What are you doing about it?" Rory asks.

"Um, well, he said…"

"He talked to you? Well the little…" Rory said.

"It's okay." Maddie says. "He said he wants me back."

"He abused you. You shouldn't take this." Rory said.

"Rory, I'm just tired, can I go to sleep in your guest room?" Maddie asks.

"I guess, sure. Down the hall to the right." Rory says.

Maddie gets up and leaves.

She lies down and falls right to sleep.

"_Nathan, please, it was an accident! Please Nathan! Ow!" Maddie cries._

"_Maddie, in my apartment, we don't spill things. Not juice, milk water, or wine."_

"_This is about me spilling water in the kitchen?" Maddie asks._

"_No, this is about you going out to lunch with Braden."_

"_Nathan, no, he's just a producer! He wants to put me in one of his movies. Ow, help!" Maddie cries._

"_You're gonna pay for that Maddie." He begins to hit her, kick her, and punch her._

_Everything goes black in Maddie's mind._

_The next thing she knows she is in the hospital after walking up after a surgery. She had a ruptured spleen._

"_What happened doctor?" Rory asks worriedly._

"_She was a victim of a hit and run car accident. She has lots of broken bones and a ruptured spleen. She should recover fully."_

Maddie awoke with a start. 'Why do I keep having these memories?' Maddies asks herself.

**Review or you won't get another chapter. I'm not joking. No reviews last time? There were 111 hits and NO reviews! If it happens again there won't be more of this story, so R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two reviews, not to bad, but not great. 5 reviews for the next chapter or you will have to wait forever for an update again. Sorry, but I like to know what you guys like and don't like. Let me know, even just a word, good, bad, fine. I don't care. Just review!**

**Disclaimer- These things are so stupid and I don't own this show. R&R!**

Maddie comes down the stairs after her not peaceful nap. She hears the door open, and goes to see who it is.

"Jess!" Maddie screams.

"Maddie!" He runs to her, and they embrace. "I missed you so much." He whispers.

"It's been 4 years. Way to long." Maddie says back.

"Are you okay, after, you know, what happened. With Nathan." Jess said.

"Oh yeah. I'm good. I got a new boyfriend, Sam. Sam Braden." Maddie said.

"Like, as in, producer Sam Braden?" Jess asked.

"Yup, as in Sam Braden, famous producer. Look." Maddie says, and holds up her left hand.

"Oh God. You're engaged. Congrats babe!" He says, and gives her another hug.

"Is he coming here?" Jess asked.

"Tomorrow." Maddie confessed.

"To my house? Producer Sam Braden is coming to my house. Oh my God! How cool is that?" Jess said.

"Very cool Jess." Maddie said.

"So when is the wedding Maddie?" Jess asks.

"Um, September, um, uh, 30." Maddie stutters.

"Oh, God, you didn't?" Jess asks.

"I didn't what?" Maddie asks nervously.

"You didn't elope right?" Jess asks.

Maddie just stands there looking around nervously.

Jess pulls here outside.

"You eloped?" Jess asks.

"Oh, no, sorry. I just have other things on my mind." Maddie says.

"Care to share?" Jess asks.

They sit down on their hammock.

"When Nathan abused me, he hit me, and I told the doctors to say I had a ruptured spleen, but he actually hit my stomach continuously when I told him I went out to dinner with Braden for his new movie, and something went wrong and, and…" Maddie starts to cry.

"What? What's wrong?" Jess says with panic in his voice.

"I can't…I can't… I can't get…I can't get pregnant Jess." Maddie says, sobbing now, on the ground, with her head to the ground with her arms over her head.

Jess sits in shock. Then he gets up, picks up Maddie, puts her in his car, and starts the engine.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Maddie says, calming down a little.

"Taking you to talk to your mom and your dad, and I'm gonna go sit with Maddie." Jess says.

"I'm right here." Maddie says, confused.

"No, not you." Jess says.

"Oh, right, sorry Jess, I forgot about her." Maddie says.

"Everybody forgets about her, Rory, you, and her brothers and sisters." Jess says.

"Get out." Jess says, as they pull into the cemetery.

They both walk to the graves and cry.

Maddie sits down with Luke first.

_Daddy, I can't have a baby. Nathan, I hate him dad. It's all his fault. I just want a family, and I wanna get married. _Maddie feels an extreme cold for August. She sees the spirit of her dad and he sits down beside her. _Don't worry baby, it'll happen. I'll make sure of it. You get what you want. You'll get all the kids you want, just come here and let me know. I'll put in a request to the big man. _Luke says. Maddie whispers, _Thank you daddy. I love you._ Luke says, _"I love you too baby. Be strong, and you'll get your baby._

Maddie stands up and walks to Lorelai's grave. She sits down. _Mom, I love you, I have something for you._ Maddie gets her wedding invitation out, and sets it down. She smells her mom's perfume, the wind blows, and the invitation is gone. _Please come Mommy._

_I need you there. Nathan abused me. You were right not to like him. I am engaged to Sam Braden. The famous producer. Yeah, I get to be in movies with him! I know, they won't be as good as "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory", or "Hardbodies." But I'll get to do what I love. Oh, I gotta go. Love you."_

**_Italics _are what is said between Maddie and the dead people. I know, two updates in two days. That is really fast for me. It's fall break! Yay! I should update everyday or every other day. Enjoy and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I'm updating so quick. I need at least one review. It takes a lot more effort to write these things than it does to type four letters, like fine, good, bad, ok. It's not that hard. If you want updates, you better tell me, because I'm thinking of ending this story.**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I don't own the Gilmore Girls.**

After the trip to the graves, Jess drove them home.

"Dang it! Oh God. Will you baby sit tonight? It's mine and Rory's anniversary. I totally forgot." Jess says.

"Um, sure, I guess." Maddie says.

They go home, and Rory and Jess get ready to leave, and Maddie sits with the kids.

"Maddie! Yesterday, I got a fish, his name is Goldie. You wanna see him?" Ryan asks.

"Sure go get him. Gracie, Lindsey, guess who's coming tomorrow for your birthday!" Maddie says.

"Gammy? Grampy?" They asked. (They mean T.J. and Liz)

"Nope, my fiancée. His name is Sam. He's a producer. He makes movies and TV shows." Maddie said.

"Would he put me on TV?" Jordan asks.

"I don't know. Maybe." Maddie says.

"Will you tell us what happened to your mom and dad?" Lorelai asks.

"Uh, no. I shouldn't." Maddie asks.

"Then will you tell us what happened with Nathan?" Ryan asks.

"How do you know about Nathan?" Maddie asks.

"There's a picture. Come here." Ryan pulls her upstairs.

"Here." Ryan shows her.

It shows her sitting on him on the swings. They were going high. Maddie's straight hair was blowing in the breeze, and Nathan's straight shaggy hair was flying up. They both had huge smiles on their faces, and they both had the look of love in their eyes.

There's another one in Mom's room. Come on!" Lorelai pulls her to the room.

It is a picture of them both before prom. Maddie had on her pink puffy dress, and her hair was curled. Nathan's suit was black, and his hair has shorter and spiked. He wore a pink tie. Maddie was being carried bridal style.

"Yup, that was me and him a long time ago. Does she have one of me and Sam?"

"Yeah, in here."

She and Sam were on their first date. They were at a hotel restaurant.

"Yeah, you guys should get to bed."

Maddie puts the kids to bed, and calls Sam.

The phone rings 2 times, and he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you in Hartford yet?" Maddie asks.

"Go out on the deck." Sam says.

They hang up.

She runs out to the back porch. She runs into his arms. "I missed you so much." She whispers.

"Rory and Jess just pulled up, I already met them, let's go. Sam says.

"Go where?"

"Where do you want to go?" Sam asks.

"I can't wait 1 whole month to get married to you." Maddie said.

"I know it." Sam says.

"Hey I got a movie for you to be in." Sam says.

"No!" Maddie says.

"Yeah! The bad news is you have to play a girl whose parents died, and who was abused." Sam says.

Maddie starts to cry, "I can't do it."

"I know baby. I told them you probably couldn't." Sam said.

"My first movie chance and I can't do it because of emotional reasons." Maddie says.

"I know." Sam says, and they hug for a while longer.

"Sam. I have to tell you something." Maddie says.

"Oh God, you're pregnant." Sam says.

"No, but I need to talk, so be quiet."

"'Kay." Sam says.

"Um, ya see, you know how I was abused? Well, something went wrong, and I, I, I can't, I can't have kids." Maddie cries.

"Maddie, I know you want kids. We can always adopt." Sam says.

"I want my kids to look like me Sam." Maddie says.

"We'll take things as they come Madds." Sam says.

"When like gives you lemons, make lemonade." Maddie says.

**Hope you liked it. Tell me if you did, or if you didn't. I don't care, jst review. You won't get an update if I don't get 2 reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my only reviewer, Curley-Q. I really appreciate it. Thanks for those who put me on their alert list too. Just review for quicker chapter updates.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**I skipped forward 3 weeks, so it is just 1 week from the wedding.**

Nathan and Maddie are back in their house in Hollywood. They are getting the house ready for when Rory and Jess's family comes to stay with them.

"Maddie! Where is the vacuum?" Sam called through the halls.

"The closet in the laundry room. Where's the digital camera?" Maddie calls back.

"The drawer in the kitchen. What day are they coming?" Sam asked.

"Friday, the day before our perfect wedding." Maddie goes down the stairs and runs into Sam.

"I love you, did you know that?" Sam said.

"I assumed you did. I love you too." Maddie said.

**Friday, September 29th, the day before the wedding**

"Sam, its 11:30 at night, why aren't they here?" Maddie said.

"There plane was delayed, I told you earlier. So, are you nervous?" Sam asks.

"A little." Maddie admits. "I just don't wanna get a divorce."

"We won't. I love you and you love me." Sam says.

Ding dong

"Here they are."

Maddie gets up and answers the door.

"Hey!" Maddie says.

"Shh." Rory says, and then points to the sleeping kids.

Rory is holding Lorelai and Jordan. Jess is holding Lindsay and Ryan and Grace is holding on to Jess's leg.

"Aw, I'll take Gracie and show you guys to your rooms." Maddie whispers and bends down to grab Gracie.

She holds her like a baby, and takes them up two flights of stairs and down past 6 rooms and to the girl's room. Then the room next to that is the boys' room. Then right next to that is Rory and Jess's room.

"We'll set our stuff down and come down and talk to you guys." Jess says.

Maddie and Sam go downstairs, and Sam asks, "Should I be scared?"

Maddie answers, "Probably, considering its Jess."

Rory and Jess come downstairs.

"Hey Jess, Rory, can offer you a beer or something to drink?" Sam asks.

"Beer." Jess says.

"Water." Rory says.

"But not now, we're going to the deck to talk." Jess says.

Once the guys are gone, Maddie asks, "Is he gonna…"

"Yup." Rory says. "So, tell me about the wedding."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"So, Sam. How are you?" Jess asks.

"Um, great until I was out here, with you staring me down like that." Sam said nervously.

"Okay. Let's cut to the chase. You won't hurt Maddie. She is basically like my daughter. You will not abuse her and you will be respectful. Gilmore Girls get what they want. You won't force her to hook up or make her do anything she doesn't want to do. Is that clear?" Jess says.

"Yes sir! I mean, Jess." Sam says.

"If you don't I will kick your…" Jess says.

"That was understood." Sam said.

"Okay, we're going inside now." Jess says.

"Great." Sam says.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"So, we are gonna go to bed. Night." Sam says.

"Night. Love you guys." Rory and Jess said. "We're coming up too."

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Are you okay, you know, after your talk with Jess?" Maddie asks.

"I won't ever hurt you, you know that right?" Sam says.

"Yeah. I know." Maddie says back.

**In the next few days, the wedding chapter will be up. Hope everyone liked it! Please review or you won't get to see the wedding! Then you'll never know what happens with Maddie and Nathan. Review! 3 days max until next chapter if I get enough reviews.**


	6. AN

Readers,

Sorry! You guys didn't review so I'm not going to update. If you would like to review for last chapter, go ahead. Now I'm devoting all my typing to my One Tree Hill story. I want 3 reviews if you want me to update this story.

Xoxo,

Gilmoregrly4life


End file.
